


Forbidden

by Rkarena59



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: This is a fanfiction about two real people.  It is not real in any sense of the word but simply an imaginary tale, a sort of What if?





	1. Chapter 1

The director called “Cut”, and he backed away from her, his eyes connecting with hers in shock. _What the hell had just happened?_ From the bemused look on her face, she was just as stunned as he was. He nodded absentmindedly as she excused herself to get a bottle of water before they began the next scene. _Get it together, it was just a fluke. It’s all_ _make-believe _. Yo_ u both talked about it and agreed it would be a simple kiss. You were prepared for it. Damn it, she’s married. What were you thinking?_ He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths getting himself back into the mood for the next scene.

She gulped down the water and look across the stage at him. _Now you’ve done it. You promised yourself that you would be professional and the first chance you get, you_ make _it real. God, he’s married. You’ve done this so many times with other men why did you let things get out of hand now?_  Her hand touched her rapidly beating heart. _You need to calm down, you have to do the scene again._ She took a few more swallows and nodded as the director called for them to retake their places. _Come on now, just sit down and get ready for your line._ She looked up into his hazel eyes and forced herself to channel Elizabeth.

He took his place opposite her. She appeared fine. _You can do this, it’s a part like any other part you’ve played over the years. You’re both professionals._ The director called “Action”.  
Leaning on his elbows he looked into her grey eyes. “Will you promise me something? Will you just promise that whenever you make toast you’ll think kindly of me.”

She smiled. “Even if it burns, yes.” She reached and covered his arm and a tingle ran clear through her. Then they were kissing and once again she got lost in the kiss letting it go on for a minute, her eyes closed and then she realized she had done it again. She opened her eyes and back away from him long enough to remember her next line. “What are you doing?”

Again he was stunned and it took him a second to gather his thoughts, so he repeated her line. “Wha,,What am I...? What are you doing?” She slipped off her chair and moved away from him.

“I’m not doing anything.”

His lines fell back into his thoughts. He got up and backed away from her. “What are you talking about, you totally just kissed me.”

“I didn’t kiss you. Why would I kiss you?”

“Look keep your lips to yourself, please, I’ve got enough aggravation in my life.” _Just breathe and move this scene along._

“Franco, why would I kiss you?”

He could breathe again. Everything was back on track. “It’s perfectly obvious. You’re trying to make Jason insanely jealous. You know if he knew I kissed you he would really flip out.” Following her into the living room they continued their scene and when the door closed behind him and the director called “Cut,’ he sagged against it briefly then quickly left the stage and headed for his room. He needed to think.

Once inside his room, he walked over to his cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. Being under the lights made everyone dehydrated and right now he needed something normal to take his mind off what had just occurred. He had been fighting his attraction to her for months. It had started with little things like watching her with the kids off stage. She was a natural with them and all the children loved her. He had been to her dressing room a couple of times and it had a very homey atmosphere, nothing at all like his spartan room. He wasn’t much for the comfort items like plants and pillows. All he needed was a place to rest and go over his lines. He was mostly a loner but for some reason, he found her very easy to talk to.

Initially, after they went over lines, they would go their own way until it was time to go on stage, little by little though, conversations became more personal. One day out of the blue, he opened up to her about the platonic relationship he and his wife were now living and the cross country toll the job had on his marriage. She was surprised but let him talk and he was grateful at the time. It had given him a chance to get some things off his chest and through it all, she had just listened. Then she had invited him into her dressing room for some coffee and treats that she had received from fans. Not wanting to go back to his empty hotel room and comfortable in her company he had accepted. That afternoon had been enjoyable and when he had headed to his room that night he had felt at peace with the decision that had been floating around in his head. Over the next months after that visit, the two of them became friends and he found his time in LA not as unbearable as it had been. All in all, it had been going along fine. He had been working hard to keep their friendship strictly platonic because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but today was so totally a surprise and he wasn’t sure what to do next. “You should go and apologize, you idiot!” He tossed the empty water bottle down on his couch and headed for the door only to stop as he heard a light knock on it.

****

She sat on the couch mulling over what had just occurred. When the lights went out she got up and headed for her dressing room. The whole day had been one full of surprises. She had left the house in a hurry and had grabbed up her stuff rushing out the door to beat LA traffic. It wasn’t until she got to work and had settled into her room that she heard her cell phone go off. Thinking one of her kids was calling she started to say hello when the caller started talking. It was a woman and she stood there stunned as she listened.

”Hey Babe, you’re late. What happened? Don’t tell me, it was your wife again I bet. Listen, hurry up and send her to work, I can’t wait to see you” The woman’s voice got low and sultry.”I have something special planned for us today.”

  
The phone line went dead and she stared at the phone like it was some kind of snake. It was only then she realized that it was her husband’s cell. It must have been a mistake. Some woman had just called the wrong number. “Oh God, please let it be a mistake. He promised he wouldn’t do it again.” She sat down and shakily opened up his call log and her heart sank. The number was in his log numerous times dating back several months. There were even text messages that literally made her sick. She threw the phone across the room. “No More! I won’t stand for it. It’s over.” she collapsed onto her couch crying. After a few minutes, she sat up straight and wiped her eyes. “No, you’re not going to let him do this to you again. You deserve better. “

Another face popped into her head. It was a handsome face. She pictured him with his hair getting longer because Frank wanted it that way. She had loved his long hair when he had played his first big role. It was his hazel eyes that she really liked. Sometimes she could swear they saw everything she was thinking. As colleagues, she had admired him for quite a while and then the writers had started putting them in scenes together. The chemistry had been there from the start. He was easy to work with and very quick witted. There were times he had the whole crew laughing. It had seemed so natural to start up a friendship.  At that moment she wished he was there. She really needed to talk to him. He would understand the emotions and the turmoil she was experiencing. She shook her head. “Stop thinking about him. You have to work with him, you can’t make him uncomfortable just because your worthless husband has hurt you again.” She took a breath. Again she saw his face, he was smiling at her. It had been her first day back at work after that horrible contract fight. Her husband had insisted she take the deal because they needed her income but seeing his face that day had made everything seem right.

She shook her head. _You need to get your head back in the game, he’s going to be here soon and you both have scenes to do._ She got off the couch and prepared to go to makeup and hair. She saw him arrive as they were finishing her makeup and then they were soon going over lines. It hadn’t been the right time to talk about personal matters and now here they were. They had kissed, really kissed and she wasn’t sure if it was because she was angry at her husband or because she was slowly falling for him. “God I can’t, it’s not right. He’s a friend” Still her hand went to her lips and she closed her eyes thinking about the three kisses. She had kissed a number of men on the show and always before it had been just a job, something choreographed for the scene. But today was different. She had looked into those familiar hazel eyes and had found herself drowning in them and when he leaned in to kiss her, it had felt marvelous. It wasn’t planned to be real but it had become that. The scene ended with the kiss and she had tried to get her composure back, she could tell he was as shocked as she was at the turn of events. When they started the next scene, she tried to stay in character but as soon as she touched him in the second scene, the only thing she had wanted was another kiss. It had taken everything in her to remember her lines and get back into the scene after that. Luckily, he had been able to do the same and they had finished it. She reached her dressing room and started to go in, then looked down the hall. His door was shut. Usually, that meant he wanted some privacy. She stood there for a moment. _You owe him an apology. Clearly, he was blindsided today. He had no way of knowing about the call and he’s been a good friend._ She walked down and knocked. Suddenly butterflies filled her stomach. _What are you doing? Be honest, you don’t want to apologize, you just want to see him again. Get a grip, girl._ She was just beginning to turn away when the door opened and she found herself looking into his beautiful eyes. She felt herself blushing and knew she better say something. “Hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there for a moment just looking at her.  Her auburn highlighted hair seemed to glisten under the hall lights but her eyes looked like two sparkling pools of water and he felt like he was falling into them.  Then she spoke.

 

“Hi.”  Even as she said it, she found herself blushing because he was looking at her so intently.  Time seemed to stand still. Suddenly he blinked and gave her one of his gentle smiles.

 

“Hi.”

 

Simultaneously they both said. “I’m sorry.”

 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and quickly took the initiative. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for, I overstepped.  You’re my friend and I don’t want to do anything to damage that. I never meant for those kisses to become so real. I’m not sure what happened.”

 

She swallowed quickly as she realized he was going to let her off the hook.  She could just step back into friend mode but she knew in her heart she was yearning for something more.  She had let those kisses happen. “Don’t. You didn’t do anything, I let them become real because it was what I wanted. May I come in?”

 

His heart skipped a beat.  Had he heard her right? He pulled back into the room and gestured for her to enter.

 

She entered his room and smiled at his lack of furnishings. A mattress lay on the floor next to a small refrigerator and chair next to that.  On top of the refrigerator sat a table lamp and a couple of old scripts. She understood his need for things to remain uncluttered. She knew his life was just the opposite and it was a way he coped.  She turned to face him. “Something happened this morning and it opened my eyes. You’re my friend and I know things are tough between you and your wife. I never expected to complicate things this way.“ She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction.   He was just watching her and then he ran a hand through his hair.

 

He wasn’t sure how to react because he was still processing her previous comment.  “Umm, Okay. I’m just grateful you‘ve been there for me. But, would you mind if we go back to your earlier statement? What did you mean when you said you wanted the kisses to be real?  Did I just imagine that?”

 

She blushed again. “No, you didn’t imagine that.  You were just sitting there looking the way you look and when you leaned in to kiss me I suddenly wanted nothing more than to actually kiss you, not because it was arranged but because I just wanted it.  I know I shouldn’t have put you in that position. When we started the next scene, I tried to think of it as just that, a scene, but it felt so good I just let it happen again. Can you forgive me?”

 

He let the door swing shut and slowly walked toward her.  “You mean that, don’t you? Why, Becky? What happened this morning?” She was saying things he wanted to hear but he needed to know what had motivated her that morning?

 

She closed the space between them and looked up into his hazel eyes. “You know I’ve been working hard to keep my marriage afloat.  Well, this morning I realized it was a lost cause and all I wanted to do after I cried about it a little, was come talk to you. There wasn’t time beforehand, with going over lines, and then we started talking about the kiss and how we would go about it.  I’m sorry. I found myself wishing we weren’t playacting and suddenly we weren’t.” she reached forward and took his hand. “Roger, listen to me. I want you to believe me. I didn’t kiss you out of some bizarre idea to make Michael pay. I kissed you because I’ve begun fantasizing about you for some time and today I felt free to let my fantasy come true. I just wanted you to know I don’t expect anything from you in return.  I was foolish and I don’t want to mess with our friendship or working relationship.

 

He looked down into her smoky grey eyes and knew she was telling him the truth. He pulled his hand clear of her’s and wrapped her face with his palms. “God Becky, you have no idea!”  Not wanting to waste another moment, he lowered his lips to meet her’s. This one was very real and she sighed and responded fiercely like she couldn’t get enough of him. Within minutes she was slipping his t-shirt over his head. Her hand slid down his chest with her fingernails causing ripples of pleasure to fill him. “Don’t stop! Please tell me this is happening right here, right now!”

 

She gave a low sexy laugh.  “Oh, it’s happening and neither of us is imagining anything.”

 

Roger laughed and picked her up and spun her around. “Thank God!  Becky, you don’t know how many nights I’ve wanted to get this close to you.” Setting her back down, he helped her pull off her top and then slipped her bra straps down giving him full view of her perfect breasts. In moments, they were tangled on the mattress and he was caressing her and kissing her neck making his way down to her exquisitely beautiful breasts.  He lingered there sucking and playing with her nipples as she gasped and clung to his shoulders. He paused and looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

 

“Don’t stop. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

 

Roger smiled back and then realized, in his eagerness to be with her, that they were still in his dressing room.  He leaned down and kissed her and then said sadly. “We need to stop. I want this to be special and I refuse to just do something quickly in this dressing room that we will both regret. Please forgive me.”

 

At his words, she understood what he was telling her and she became aware of just how far she had let her feelings take her. She reached up to his face stroking it.  “There’s nothing to forgive. This was mutual but you’re right. If we’re going to do this I don’t want a one night fling and from your words, I don’t think you want that either. So what now?”

 

He kissed her palm.  “Now, we get ourselves back together and finish getting out of make-up and get dressed.”  He slipped off the mattress and stood up, reaching down to help her to her feet. Handing her the bra and blouse, he turned his back to give her a moment of privacy as he put his T-shirt back over his head.

 

Becky smiled at his back. He was so endearing. He was worried about her and didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable even though a moment before they had been headed for some serious sex.  He was always the perfect gentleman with all the women and never overstepped, it was one of the things she admired about him. He made certain to always respect her wishes when it came to how far to take an action on set.  Even the kissing that very day had been fully talked about and he had discussed just how much if any touching would take place. Up until that moment, the only time Franco had touched her had been when he hugged her after Jake was hurt.   She finished slipping her top back on and walked toward him. “Okay, so we've dressed again. Now what?”

 

He faced her. “I’m still a little overwhelmed that this is happening.  You’ve been there for me so many times and each time my feelings have gotten stronger. I would never want to be the cause of any trouble between you and your husband.  I’ve tried to keep things friendly and now to find out you’ve been having more than friendly thoughts about me is a miracle. Are you staying in town tonight or headed home? “  


“I planned on staying in town tonight because we have such an early morning shoot tomorrow.  Michael is aware of it and I even brought my overnight bag in with me to work this morning. I was running late and hurried out the door.  That’s why I accidentally grabbed his phone instead of mine.” The memory of the morning call caused her to frown.

 

He saw her frown, “What is it?   Why are you frowning? Did the problem this morning have to do with his cell phone?”

 

She met his eyes. “Let’s just say, it helped me come to a very important decision I’ve been putting off for some time.  But that decision has nothing to do with what I told you earlier. I do want to see if this is real. I want to explore everything ahead of us. I’m booked at a small Bed and Breakfast nestled in Hollywood.  It’s kind of reclusive and I like it because it feels separated from all the hustle and bustle of Hollywood and Los Angeles. I’m sure they have extra rooms perhaps you could cancel where you’re currently staying and join me there tonight.”  She reached over and grabbed an old script and wrote something on it. “This is the phone number. If you want to meet me out front. I’ll show you how to get there. I think you might like the place and I’m sure it’s more comfortable than the hotel you currently occupy.”  She handed him the script and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. “I’ve got to go take off this make-up see you out front in thirty minutes.”

 

He stood there and watched her leave. He ran a hand through his hair and then press it against his chest trying to still the fast beating heart.   _Oboy, you got it bad.  One little kiss and you’re ready to put her back on that mattress.  Get a grip. You’re the one who hit pause. Look, you’ve hated staying in hotels. This place she’s staying at sounds ideal and it’s definitely not someplace most people would connect to you.”_ He reached for his phone and in minutes had a room reserved.  They even sent directions to his phone. He quickly changed out of his sweat-soaked shirt again and took his own makeup off.  Soon he closed the door to his dressing room and walked out of the building and then just leaned against a wall drinking the bottle of water he had grabbed at the last minute.  He stood there and found himself remembering those few exhilarating moments in his dressing room. Remembering the touch of her soft body under his hands had been everything he had imagined and if they hadn’t been in his dressing room he would have tried to make her fantasy come true in every sense of the word  Maybe they would get that chance soon. He stood up straight as she walked out of the building.  " You look so beautiful.  Are you sure about this?"  He held his breath hoping she hadn't had a change of heart once she had gone back to her room.

 

Becky walked up to him and reached up to push a strand of hair out of his face. "I'm sure.  What did you decide?"  

 

"I booked a room, but I'm going to need to make a stop at my hotel and check out. Did you bring your car?"

 

"I usually use Uber. In fact, here he comes.  We'll go to your hotel and then on to the Bed and Breakfast.  How does that sound? "

 

He grinned. "it sounds like a plan."  He took her bag off her shoulder and then opened the door for her.  He waited for her to enter and then climbed in beside her, setting her bag down at his feet.  She was telling the driver they had to make an additional stop and turned to him and he gave the direction to his hotel. as he settled back into the seat, she reached over and took his hand. He raised it to his lips. "To fantasies."

 

 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

After gently kissing her hand, Roger wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “Even at this hour, it’s going to take us a little while to get to my hotel.  That you are sitting here in my arms was unthinkable when the day started.” He settled back into the seat and continued his train of thought. “When that kiss happened. I was sure I had really messed up our whole friendship.  I was afraid I had put you in an untenable position and as I said before, I didn’t want to upset you or your family. But this is real, isn’t it?”His fingers tangled in her soft shining tresses. She snuggled closer and he tightened his hold. “ You were honest with me in my room and I want you to know you haven’t been the only one with fantasies.  Of course, I knew I couldn’t act on them. I’ve tried to keep everything comfortable with us. That’s why the kiss took me totally by surprise.”

  


She reached up and tangled her fingers with his.  “I told you that was my fault. Remember when I said something happened this morning?”

  


He nodded.”You said you wanted to talk about it.  Do you want to do that now? I’m here for you and I know you’ve been going through something with your husband for some time.  What made you cry this morning?” He tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes. “It’s tearing me up inside to think you were hurting and I wasn’t there to help.”

  


She reached up and caressed his face. “There it is, that understanding I’ve found with you.  You are so easy to talk to you. This morning I was in a hurry to get to work and grabbed my bags and the first phone my hand fell on.  When I got to work, the phone went off and I thought it was one of my kids….” She paused remembering her dismay when she read the text messages.

  


“What?  Was it them?”

  


She shook her head, ”No, it was a woman, I had picked up Michael’s phone.” She reached up and brushed a tear out of her eye. “God, I knew he was hiding something from me and his eagerness for me to take the contract ABC was offering explains a lot.  If I was here working he could dally all he wanted. I can’t take it anymore. I’m through trying to keep my sham of a marriage intact.”

  


Roger kissed her forehead. “You need to be sure. This right here, you and me, are you absolutely sure you want it because you want me or because you want to hurt him?”  He had to ask, he had been over the moon when she had indicated her feelings for him and now he couldn’t help wondering if she was just needing him in response to the hurt she was feeling.

  


“Stop.  I told you earlier that what has happened with my husband has nothing to do with my feelings for you.  I need you to believe that. In fact, after I cried, I actually was relieved. Yes breaking things with Michael is going to be difficult, but his actions liberated me.  I realized that for months I’ve been wanting to get closer to you. I know it isn’t right. You‘re having your own issues with your family but just for a little while I wanted to feel like I was desired for me.  Maybe, tonight will be all we have, but I won’t regret it for one moment.”

  


A weight lifted off his heart. This was as real for her as it was for him and if what she said was true, then maybe one night could become many. He lowered his head and captured her soft pliant lips. She tasted of cinnamon and peaches and he eagerly entered her mouth to taste more of her.   A few moments later he released her seat belt and move her into his lap and slowly began to unbutton her white lacy top. For her part, she was eagerly kissing his neck and face with such abandon he almost didn’t recognize sweet and proper Becky. He opened the top and she clung to him as he began kissing down her neck and across her porcelain shoulders. When they felt the car stop, he looked up and groaned. He realized that once again they were going to have to put a halt to their fun.   He kissed her forehead and pulled her top back up. “Damn, this is my hotel. I’ll be a quick as possible. Don’t go away.”

  


Becky blushed sweetly, pulled her top together and got off his lap to let him out. “Hurry back.” she whispered,” I’ll keep your spot warm.”  She had the driver pull over and they waited. Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. She had initiated all this and she needed this one night.  She wanted to feel special to someone and he was doing that. Her hand felt along her shoulder where his lips had previously touched her and she closed her eyes remembering their velvety touch.  She wanted more of that. A fire was building within her and she wanted to go up in flames with him. 

  


The trunk lid opened up behind her and she knew he had returned. Her heart started beating more rapidly as he climbed into the seat next to her. She smiled. “Welcome back.”

  


His gaze went to her mouth and he looked up. “Did you keep my place warm?”

  


She answered by moving back onto his lap and grasping his face between her hands she took his mouth in a searing kiss. He eagerly responded and the next thing she knew he was once again enjoying her neck and shoulders and she was relishing it.  Nothing else mattered but to spend time with him at least for that one night. 

  


He was as eager to have the moments with her as she was but he couldn’t help sensing a little bit of desperation in her.  He pulled back and gently kissed her. “It’s going to be alright.”

  


Startled by his sudden gentleness she paused. “What, I don’t understand. Why did you stop?”

  


“We have all night.  We don’t have to rush this.”

  


“But a few minutes ago you were as eager as I was.   What changed? Was I too forward. I’ve never done this before and I’m not sure how this all works, I only know I want to be with you.  I know you won’t be able to continue after tonight. You have your wife to consider.”

  


He leaned in and kissed her lips, and each of her shoulders before pulling the blouse back up. “You don’t understand.  Becky, I’m not going anywhere. We have time to really see where this is going. I’ve been legally separated from my wife for a couple of months now and she’s already seeing someone new.

  


Becky sat back, her eyes wide in surprise. and looked at him.  “Why didn’t you tell me?

  


He ran a hand through his hair, “Well, I guess I just did,” he chuckled softly trying to lighten things a little bit.

  


She smacked him on the chest “Don’t do that, act all light-hearted. This is important. 

Please tell me it wasn’t because of me?”

  


“Ouch,” He caught her hands in his.  “My separation had nothing to do with you.  We both agreed we had just grown apart. Because of my daughter, we are just staying separated for now but we decided if someone else came along we’d talk again about an actual divorce. Like I just told you, she has started seeing someone so I guess our next talk will be about a just that. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think what you just thought.  My feelings for you have grown as I’ve gotten to know you over the last couple of month, but I’ve kept them to myself because you have a family and I know your life is different from mine. I was good with just being around you and being a friend.”

  


She looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere.  “I’m sorry. I’m kind of at a loss here. Everything has happened so fast.  I guess I’m afraid this is some sort of dream. A dream I don’t want to end.”

  


He gently kissed her. “It’s not a dream, and I have no intentions of ending this anytime soon.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

She opened her bag and put the next day's clothes on hangers. Roger had insisted that she go ahead and check-in.  He didn’t want anyone thinking the wrong things about her. She set her room key on the nightstand and sat down to call home.  When her husband answered she tried to act natural even though she wanted to rant and rave at him. “Hi, yes, I’m at the Bed and Breakfast I told you about and I’m sorry, I accidentally grabbed your phone today. Things were crazy this morning and I left the phone in my room. When I got back to my dressing room I noticed it was dead.  You must have forgotten to charge it.” She could hear the relief in his voice thinking he had gotten away with his secret as he acknowledged her lie. She felt sick and needed to end the conversation. “Look, I’m tired and tomorrow is another busy day. I have an early morning and it looks like we’re doing several episodes. I might just spend a second night here.  I’ll let you know tomorrow. Tell the kids I love them.” She hung up with that statement. She couldn‘t stand to hear him profess his love when it was all a sham.

 

She put him out of her mind and changed into some comfy clothes and her slippers and headed down to the library where coffee and cocoa was available night and day.  With a hot cocoa in hand, she curled up next to the fire that was lit. Her thoughts began to wander to the earlier events of the evening, and she smiled as she remembered how good it felt to be held by someone who cared for her.

 

He paid the driver and removed his luggage as well as the additional items he had just purchased and made his way inside the house.  It was really a beautiful place and he felt a little out of his element. He was more used to regular hotels or the loft he shared with his wife and the kids.  This place was quite plush but at the same time gave off a homey feel especially when he was greeted by the owner. She immediately put him at ease telling him about his room and giving him a key and then telling him he was to make himself at home.  She pointed out the library and told him about the availability of coffee and pastries left for guests to enjoy in the evening. As he headed to the stairs he noticed Becky sitting by the fire. She looked comfortable and he felt inexplicably happy. Minutes later he made his way to the library to see Becky.

 

There were several other guests milling around the room so he walked up to her nonchalantly. “Hey, fancy meeting you here.  I thought you went home every night.”

 

Becky took his lead.  “Normally, I do, but when Frank schedules us so early I usually like to come here so I don’t have to put up with LA traffic as much.  I’m surprised to see you. I thought you were staying somewhere else.”

 

“I was, but I heard about this place and it sounded nicer than a boring hotel and I needed to find a place more conducive to relaxing.  So I thought I’d give it a try. What are you drinking?”

 

She smiled. “Hot chocolate.  I forgot to get my driver to stop for wine.  I usually have one glass before bed but oh well, this will have to do.”

 

He smiled,  “Maybe not.”  He wandered out of the room and spoke to the owner.  After a few minutes, she returned and handed him a bottle of cabernet and two glasses.  He thanked her and entered the library. “We can’t have you going to bed all tense? We can share this and chill out, it was a long day.”

 

Becky set her mug down and smiled. “You just made my day.  Man, Frank can be a slave driver. Did you see what we have for tomorrow?”

 

“I did.” He sat down next to her and poured her a glass of wine, then he poured himself one.  “He’s determined to get all he can out of me since I’m only here every other two week period.”

 

They sat and talked about work and she watched as he wandered over and helped himself to one of the pastries.   He was always eating something and she giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?” He raised his eyebrow at her in asking as he rejoined her on the couch..

 

“You are.  I swear, you should be as big as a house with all that you eat.  Do you have a hollow leg I don’t know about?” She reached out and ran her hand along his leg and immediately felt herself get hot.  Their eyes connected and she found herself leaning toward him when another couple entered the room. She sat back, “Um, I think I’m relaxed enough. I better call it a night.”

 

“Right, I’ll see you to your room.  I need to do the same.” He stood up and helped her off the couch and then followed her up to her room.  “Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning at breakfast. Goodnight.”

 

She turned to him and reached out her hand.  “Or you could see me before breakfast?” Taking his hand she led him into her room and closed the door locking it.  

 

He pulled her into his arms as soon as she finished locking the door.  “I need you. Do you have any idea how hard it was sitting there next to you and pretending we are just colleagues.”

 

“Stop talking and kiss me.”

 

He did as she asked and captured her lips.  For her part, she wrapped her arms around him feeling the strength of his arms as he held her close and matched his intensity as he tried to devour her.  She raised her arms as he removed her top and she opened her jeans and let him slide them off as well. Then she helped him out of his top and once again ran her hand lovingly down his chest. She smiled to herself, as she revelled in his rock hard muscles.  Her hand found his jeans and she slowly lowered the zipper taking special care to fondle him before pushing him back onto the bed. She stood at the end of the bed and began removing his jeans and he lifted himself to help her, then she joined him in bed. She was feeling adventurous and began to explore every part of him with her tongue and her hands.

 

He reached for her to take control. “Becky,”

 

“Shh, I need to do this.” She looked him in the eyes. “This is important to me. I’ve always been passive in my relationship with my husband.  He would shut me down whenever I wanted to try something new. Tonight for the first time, I feel alive like I’ve never felt before. You bring that out in me.  I want to know all of you. and I want to give you all of me.”

 

He dropped his hands. “I’m all yours.  Tonight is all about you.”

 

She felt empowered as she slid her hand down his trim body. Her fingers lingered over and massaged the muscles of his legs and she watched as signs of his arousal grew. She freed him from his confines and was in awe of his size.  Her husband although manly had nothing on Roger. Her hand began fondling him as she dropped her lips to his abs and slowly made her way down. His muscles rippled and she heard him hiss in excitement as she took him into her mouth.  She glanced up at him and his eyes seemed to simmer with an inner fire. He gasped as she licked him and scraped him gently with her teeth.

 

He had been enjoying all her handling and caresses but when she took him into her mouth, he almost came off the bed, it felt so good. He wasn’t going to last if she kept it up and he suddenly needed more. His voice was hoarse with passion. “Becky, I want to give you something too. Climb on top of me and let me taste you while you taste me.”

 

Her eyes widened. She paused only long enough to shed her panties and then she did as he asked. She was already wet when his fingers began to massage and titillate her sweet spot. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Emotions and sensations rolled through her and then passion became so intense that she was panting and she heard herself asking for more.   The minute his tongue touched her, she quivered as a pulse of electricity seemed to run through her, she almost screamed. It was wondrous. Never in her long marriage had she ever felt so sexy and wanted. She was literally shaking with emotion when she heard him whisper. “Ride me.” She turned around and lowered herself on him and he rose up to capture her mouth with his,  His arms pulled her close as their tongues collided and mingled their tastes and he began to move inside her. Things became feverish and they groped and tasted each other and together they soared to the heavens and then he collapsed with her in his arm back onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily.

 

“Wow, that was…” He rolled her to his side. and kiss her softly. “I can’t find the word.  You are magnificent.”

 

Becky blushed and reached up to her fingers along his jaw. “I think you’re the one who's magnificent.  That was all so new for me and you let me take my time. I can’t believe we’re actually here together like this.  It’s surreal.”

 

“No, it’s very real and you are so real and remarkable and loving. I still can’t believe this myself but you are here beside me in the flesh and it means so much to me. I want this to continue.  The question now is, do you?”

 

“I do.  I need this, I need you.  I know that what is ahead of me isn’t going to be pretty but I just have this feeling if you’re with me, things will turn out okay.”

 

He kissed her thoroughly and then smiled down at her. “I’m not going anywhere.  It’s getting late and we do have that early morning call. We should try and get some sleep.”

 

She rolled back onto his chest and rested her head on his shoulders.  “Hmm, maybe in a few minutes from now.” she laughed and began kissing him again,  It was early morning before they both let sleep take them.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 He woke up and gazed at the beautiful woman lying next to him.  She looked so peaceful. Her hair was tousled and the sun coming in through the window highlighted her flawless skin.  He didn’t really want to get up but they both had to be at the studio early. He gave Becky a gentle kiss on the cheek.  “Wake up sleepy head. We have to get ready for work.”

She rolled over and smiled. “Hi, so I wasn’t just dreaming.”

He leaned over and captured her lips briefly. “You weren’t dreaming.  In a fantasy world, we could just stay in bed all day but unfortunately the real world beckons.”

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and drew him back down for another kiss.  This one lasted longer and both were reluctant to break it. Suddenly the room phone rang and Becky groaned. “That’s my wake up call.”

“Right, and that’s my cue to slip back down to my room.  I’ll meet you downstairs and we can have some breakfast before we head to the studio.”  He rolled off and drew his slacks back on and loosely put his shirt on. Holding his shoes, he tiptoed over to the door and peeked out dramatically-. He quickly closed it for a minute and turned to her putting his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Once again he opened the door and looked outside.  Seeing it was all-clear, he turned to her again and gave her thumbs-up and disappeared out the door.

She had been holding in her laughter at his shenanigans and once the door shut she lost it, laughing out loud, only to suddenly stop as he poked his head back in. 

“Shush! Do you want to wake up the whole house?”  He grinned and shut the door again and Becky grabbed the pillow and covered her face as she laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. 

****

He strolled into the dining room to find Becky engrossed in a conversation with an actor he recognized from a prime time show.  The owner had stated that several actors and actresses liked to stay at the Bed and Breakfast and he could see why when he saw the breakfast that had been laid out.  He filled his plate with a heaping helping of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with a couple of danish rolls and after getting some coffee, looked for a place to sit. He saw that there was a place empty at the table next to Becky.  As there weren’t any other guests not already seated, he sat down next to her. He smiled as he saw that she only had some fruit and a coffee in front of her. “That explains it.”

She turned to him. “That explains what?”

He used his fork and pointed to her plate. Chuckling he said.  “How you stay so slim. You eat like a bird.”  

She smiled, “True, but if I were to eat as you do, I’d be as big as a house.  I’ll settle for being a bird.”

“I have a high metabolism, and in case you haven’t noticed by now, I hate sitting still for long.  I eat to fuel all my nervous energy.” He quickly forked up some eggs and picked up a piece of bacon.  “Besides, this is the best breakfast I’ve had in a long time. Hotel food isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.  Get it? Cracked up!.” He pointed to the eggs. Becky and a couple of other people around him laughed. 

The chatter around the table was pleasant.  Becky suddenly looked at her watch. “Oops, my ride is going to be here shortly, I better take this opportunity to talk to our hostess about spending another night.  I guess I’ll see you later at the studio.” 

She got up from the table as he nodded and kept eating his breakfast  “See you there.”

He wandered outside to wait on his Uber and saw Becky still waiting. “What happened?”

“Oh, my Uber driver had a flat tire, so I’m stuck here a little longer.”  Several other guests were also waiting for their rides so they heard Becky’s dilemma. 

Roger looked around. “Are any of you headed to Prospect Studios right now?”  They all replied no. “Well then, you might as well ride in with me. We’re both going to the same studio.  My ride isn’t due for another ten minutes or so, will that get you to the studio in time?” He knew full well it would but he didn’t want the other guests to think they were any more than two professional colleagues.  “If nothing else it will give us time to go over lines. Call your Uber and cancel. What do you say?”

“Sure, why not.  Thanks. Excuse me, I’m going to use this time to call my kids too, while I still have coverage.”  She walked nonchalantly away from him and started using her phone. As cars started arriving the other guests soon left.  Roger looked at his own phone and saw a message from his ride telling him he would be just a few more minutes. As the only two people left waiting, he wandered toward Becky.  From the tone of her voice, she didn’t sound too happy.

“I don’t care if it’s an inconvenience for you.  I have to work late and I’m staying in town another night.  You know your son has soccer every Thursday. Do your job as his dad and get him there.  That’s all I’m going to say on the matter. I’ll be home tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss, too.”  She hung up and couldn’t stop the small sob from escaping. She straightened her shoulders and turned to see Roger, the only person standing there.  He opened his arms and she went to him just as she had done as Elizabeth. 

She hugged him tightly and then they heard a car turn into the drive and they broke apart.  They got settled in the car and soon were on their way.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He turned toward her in the seat and put a hand on hers. “I don’t want to pry but if there is any way I can make this better let me know.”

She shook her head.  “No, I promised myself yesterday that I wasn’t going to let him affect me anymore but then he comes up with all these excuses and I just want to scream.  He can’t be bothered to take his son to his practice because it interferes with his quality time with his lover. I’ve had it.”

He shifted over and put his arm around her, pulling her closer, “The man’s an idiot.  His loss is my gain. I’m glad you’re staying in town again tonight. It will give us a chance to spend some more quality time together.”  He looked into her face. “You do want that, don’t you?”

She put her hand gently on his chest and nodded. “I do, but we need to take this slow.  I need to figure out how my life is going to go forward from this. I know one thing. I want you in it, but I do have my children to consider.  Can you understand that?”

“I do.  Your love and care for your children and all the kids on the show are one of the things that I admire about you.  You are a beautiful woman, both inside and out.” to emphasize his words, he bent his head and gently captured her lips.  He lingered there for a moment then lifted his head and smiled. “Don’t worry, I promise you we’ll go as slow as you want.  I’m just happy to be here right now, knowing that we’re going somewhere together.”

Becky smiled. “Me too.  We still have about a half hour drive to get to the studio. Do you want to get a head start and run lines?”

Roger laughed. “Sure, why not?  It’s not like we can do anything else.”

She laughed, “Well there is, but we’re taking it slow, right?”

He got lost in her eyes for a moment thinking about what she was implying and then he smiled ruefully. “Right.” he loosened his hold on her and reached into his jacket pocket and drew out his script. “Okay, let’s do this.”  For the rest of the drive, they worked on their lines and talked about the scenes they were going to do for the day. When they arrived at the studio. Becky exited first and went in not waiting for Roger. Roger took his time paying the driver then got out.  They had decided to play things low key at work. The rumor mill was always looking for fodder.

****

Roger was exhausted after the grueling day.  His scenes with Becky had raced by, but things with Michelle had required several takes as the director and Frank were determined to tape several shows all in one day.  Because of his schedule, he had more scenes than Becky and so she finished earlier and had already headed back to the Bed and Breakfast. He got into his uber and drank his water as he contemplated getting back to the hostel and seeing her. Exhausted or not, just the thought gave him new energy. 

He was so eager to see Becky, he almost left the car before it stopped, and had to laugh at himself, when the driver got so alarmed.  “Sorry, just anxious to get some rest.” he quickly reassured the man and paid him. He got out and headed indoors and began looking for Becky but she didn’t seem to be around. Disappointed he headed upstairs and knocked on her door.  Getting no answer, he shook his head and started going down the hall to his room.  _  Maybe she just went to get something to eat.   _ That thought of food suddenly made him realize just how hungry he was himself.  He opened his room door determined to just order some food in and rest and stopped cold at the scene in front of him.

There was a fire going in the room, candles were lit and there was a table set by the fire all ready for dinner. But the best surprise was the vision Becky made as she came out of his bathroom.  She was wrapped in a rather scanty towel and was running her fingers through her newly dried hair. His gaze couldn’t help going to her pert breasts threatening to spill out of her towel.

Suddenly seeing him, her mouth formed a perfect little bow of surprise.  Her hands quickly dropped to her towel. “Oh my, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.  I thought I would still have time to dress. The shower in my room is broken.” Seeing the way Roger was looking at her made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

His eyes gleamed as she blushed in front of him.  It had been a while since any women had been so innocent as to actually be shy about being seen partially undressed.  Becky always surprised him. He smiled, “I’m sorry, Frank was finally satisfied and let us go a little early. This is a surprise, I’ve never had such a tantalizing appetizer before dinner,” he teased and watched her get even redder. 

Becky was shocked at first but then she started feeling so many emotions and one of them was arousal.  She decided to be brave and smiled at him. Walking over to him, she began unbuttoning his shirt. “If you want any of this, I claim we meet on equal ground.  It’s your turn to shower.”

Roger caught her hands in his.  “I’ll agree as long as you promise to not get dressed while I’m showering.” 

She laughed. She had been thinking of doing that very thing. She licked her lips as she ran her fingers down his chest suddenly envisioning him walking out to her slick and wet from the shower. “Go, I promise,” she said breathlessly, pushing him toward the bathroom.   In her mind’s eye, she pictured his broad shoulders and the water cascading down them and she saw his hands soaping his abs and her heart started beating erratically. The next thing she knew she was standing outside the shower and opening the door. He turned to face the door and she let the towel drop and entered.

“Hi.” He smiled.

“Hi,” She reached and took the soap and began to lather across those abs with her hands. While her hands worked their magic, she leaned and began kissing his shoulders and soon he was caressing her breasts.

He needed more and found her lips and began to kiss her passionately.  She moaned and he lifted her and moved against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands clutched at his back and everything became surreal.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered as he licked and suckled her nipples, each pull and nip just intensifying the need she felt building inside. She could feel him growing beneath her and she wanted him inside. “Take me, Take me now!” She gasped into his ear, biting his lobe and grinding against him.

He lifted her and then entered her tight sheath.  She surrounded him and pulsed in time with his strokes moving faster and faster until the world and time seem to stop in one explosive moment. Time began again and he tenderly kissed her neck and shoulders and felt her hand touch his face.  He stopped what he was doing and just gazed at her. Her grey eyes glistened and there were small drops of water sitting on her eyelashes like dew. Her lips were moist and full from their passion. She smiled at him and reached to move his wet hair out of his eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him.  The feelings that went through him were electrifying, “God, you are just so beautiful. I’m still reeling that this is happening.”

“It’s happening. It’s real and glorious and I hope it lasts forever.” She kissed the water off his brow and his eyes before returning to his lips. Lips she just wanted to get lost in.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 


End file.
